Become A Girl
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: AU. Hasil dari khayalan aneh author. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: _Become a Girl_

_Fandom_: _Detective Conan/Case Closed_

_Disclaimer_: _Aoyama Gosho_

_Warning_: _Gender-bending_, _OOC_, _Alternative Reality_

A/N: Hmm~ ini _fict_ pertama Lils di fandom DC. Lils masih newbie di sini, jadi kalo ada yang salah, tolong kasih tahu, yaa~

#

#

#

_PROLOGUE_

_Tropical Land_, 05:15 _P_._M_

"Ran, bukankah masalah ini sudah selesai?" kata seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan berambut hitam kepada wanita berambut panjang yang duduk di hadapannya di sebuah _café_.

"Hmm…" wanita yang dipanggil Ran tadi hanya bergumam tak jelas dengan kepala menunduk menatap _strawberry juice_ yang sedari tadi ia aduk.

"Ukh, Ran!" Habis sudah kesabaran pemuda tadi.

Ran mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku mengerti kalau kau bosan denganku, Shinichi…" gumamnya. Mata beriris ungu muda itu menerawang.

"Ran!" Ekspresi frustasi mulai terlihat di wajah Shinichi. Itu artinya level frustasi pemuda bertubuh atletis (bener nggak, sih?) itu sudah akut. Biasanya ia dapat menyembunyikan semua ekspresinya dengan baik. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa ia hanya KLIEN-ku!"

Ran yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dibentak langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar dari café tersebut. Meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih terpaku.

"_Damn it_!" Shinichi yang memang sedang emosi langsung mengejar Ran. "Ran! Tunggu!"

Namun Ran tak menoleh, apalagi berhenti. Etap berlari tanpa meminta kepada orang-orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Tak ada di pikiran gadis berambut hitam kapten klub karate di SMU Teitan ini selain berlari, menjauh dari Shinichi, sang detektif SMU dari Timur yang selama 3 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya, untuk menenangkan diri.

Mouri Ran, nama lengkap gadis ini. Ia tahu bahwa kecemburuannya ini berlebihan. Tapi, hei! Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika melihat pacar kalian sedang berbicara dengan gadis lain –yang menurutmu cantik- sambil minum kopi di Poirot tanpa sepengetahuan kalian? Pasti perasaan bernama cemburu akan menyusup ke dalam hati kalian.

Ia sudah berulang kali mendengar penjelasan Kudou Shinichi, bahwa gadis itu hanya kliennya. Mereka membicarakan kasus yang akan diberikan pada pemuda itu sambil minum kopi hanya untuk mendapatkan suasana yang nyaman. Tak lebih.

Dan ran tetap tak mau menerima.

"_Please_, Ran…Stop!" teriak Shinichi di kejauhan. Tetapi seperti yang kita tahu, Ran tetap berteguh pada pemikiran awalnya. Ia tetap tak mendengarkan suara Shinichi di belakangnya.

Ran ingin menata kembali perasaannya. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Shinichi baru saja membentaknya.

Setelah keluar dari _Tropical Land_, Ran sudah tak mendengar suara Shinichi lagi. Tak terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru yang mengikutinya. Tak ada lagi panggilan yang menyerukan namanya.

"Ia tak mengejarku…" ucap Ran lirih. Ia menyetop sebuah taksi yang lewat di depannya dan segera menaikinya. Setelah menyebutkan alamat tujuannya, Ranmenangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menangis.

#

#

#

_Shinichi POV_

"_Please_, Ran… Stop!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Tapi dia tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan aku yang memanggil-manggilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Heck, kenapa cewek begitu merepotkan? Mereka selalu bertindak sesuai perasaan mereka tanpa pemikiran yang jelas. Intinya, logika takkan berarti bagi cewek yang dalam keadaan labil.

Dan inilah aku. Menejar seorang Mouri Ran, sang kekasih, yang cemburu kepada klienku dan kabur karena aku membentaknya.

Sebenarnya apa sih salahku? setahukuRan adalah gadis kalem dan tenang –walau terkadang cengeng- tak emosian seperti ini.

Dan akibat karena aku tak memperhatikan jalan –aku terlalu focus pada sosok Ran yang sudah menjauh- aku menabrak seorang lelaki besar yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan –anehnya- jubah hitam.

"Pakai matamu, Bocah!" geramnya kepadaku yang terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Oh yeah, kini aku bisa menobatkan bahwa ini menjadi hari tersial bagi Kudou Shinichi. _Congratz_! batinku sinis.

"_Gomen nasai_," ucapku kepada pria tadi.

"Kita harus segera," kata pria bertopi hitam dan –juga- jubah hitam berambut keperakan yang berdiri di sampingnya dingin. Uh-oh! Tampilannya seperti seorang … ehem… mafia.

"Baik, _Aniki_," jawab pria besar tadi. Lalumereka pergi dari hadapanku tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Well, di sinilah aku, terpaku. Dilema melanda antara mengejar Ran-sang-kekasih-yang-cemburu atau mengikuti dua pria mencurigakan tadi.

Ehm, sepertinya aku memilih yang kedua.

Toh rasa penasaranku sudah tak dapat kutahan lagi. Darah detektifku mulai bergejolak. Oh, hasrat akan datangnya kasus merasuki tubuhku.

Dan, yah, Ran masih bisa diurus nanti. Besok kita bisa bertemu di sekolah, 'kan? (sekarang hari Minggu, mereka lagi kencan) Atau telpon saja dia nanti malam.

Ya, ya, ya. Sudah kuputuskan.

Sekarang aku berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan jarak agak jauh. Aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui keberadaanku. Jadi aku bersikap senormal mungkin. Kumasukkan kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam saku _jeans_-ku.

Setelah beberapa menit kedua pria itu berbelok dan menuju ke belakang sebuah gudang di pojok taman bermain ini. Tambah mencurugakan.

Aku bersembunyi di balik pilar besar yang agak jauh dari posisi mereka. Menurutku tempat ini strategis karena aku tetap bisa memperhatikan mereka sambil menyembunyikan tubuhku.

Beberapa saat kemudian dating seorang pria yang membawa koper berukuran kecil seperti tas para eksekutif. Ketiga orang iu bertukar kata yang tak bisa kutangkap karena jarak.

Pria yang baru saja dataing tadi menyerahkan koper tadi dan pria berambut keperakan panjang itu menyerahkan sesuatu. Pria yang menyerahkan koper lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Oh, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan tentang kejadian tadi: mereka melakukan transaksi gelap. Transaksi apa itu aku tak tahu. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menelpon Inspektur Megure.

Tapi belum sempat aku meraih _handphone_-ku, secara tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakangku. Hawa yang pekat, membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Kita kedatangan seekor tikus detektif yang memata-matai…" desisnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Setelah itu kurasakan hantaman telak di tengkukku oleh benda tumpul.

"Argh!" raungku. Sakit, kenapa aku tak menyadari keberadaannyalebih cepat?

"_Anik_i…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan obat itu?" tanya orang yang dipanggil 'Aniki' tadi tetap dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

"Obat itu?" Tanya pria besar tadi.

"Ya, obat yang baru saja dikembangkan organisasi."

"Oh, obat itu."

"Kita perlu tikus percobaan dan bocah detektif inidatang menawarkan diri." Wajah sang '_Aniki_' manampilkan seringai kejam.

Oh, _sh*t_! Setelah pandanganku membayang kini mereka mau memberikanku obat-entah-apa-itu? Benar-benar saja aku tidak mati dengan pose yang tak elit. Gak banget!

Dan kemudian pria berambut keperakan tadi membuka mulutku secara paksa dan memasukkan sebuah kapsul berwarna biru-kuning (abis Lils gak tahu) ke dalam rongga mulutku. Setelah itu ia meminumkan air dari tabung reaksi sedikit meronta, kini ia menjambak rambutku.

"Hah, mari kita kembali. Pasti 'orang itu' sudah menunggu," desis 'Aniki' tetap dengan intonasi seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan tikus ini, _Aniki_?"

"Tinggalkan saja, obat itu akan segera bereaksi. Kita harus cepatkembali."

"Ukh!"

"_Aniki_ benar, obat itu sudah bereaksi," kata pria besar itu melihatku menggeliat kesakitan. "_Sherry _berhasil dengan percobaannya, ya, _Aniki_."

Heh, kini aku bisa bersyukur, siapapun orang yang dipanggil _SHERRY_ tadi takkan bisa hidup tenang setelah ini…

"Arghh!"

"Ayo!"

Dengan kata itu, maka pergilah kedua pria tadi. Meninggalkan aku, Kudou-menyedihkan-Shinichi, kesakitan akan obat –yang menurutku lebih pantas disebut racun- tadi.

"Uhh… AARGHH!" jeritku. Sudah cukup! Aku tak kuat lagi. Efek dari obat tadi sungguh menyiksa, sehingga aku lebih memilih mati dengan kepala berlubang.

Rasanya, seakan tubuhku ingin rontok, lepas dan tercerai-berai. Panas yang melanda, membuat tulang-tulangku serasa meleleh. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat sehingga aku berpendapat beberapa saat lagi akan meledak. Organ tubuhku seakan… Kami, maafkan semua kesalahanku…

"AARGGHH!" raungku.

Setelah itu kegelapan melandaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: Become A Girl_**

**_Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho-sensei_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"…hat, jarinya bergerak!" seru seseorang.

Siapa itu? Ini dimana?

"Cepat panggil dokter!"

Oh _Kami_, apakah aku masih hidup?

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Berat sekali, seakan ada yang merekatkan kedua kelopak mataku. Tapi tetap kucoba.

Putih. Itulah hal pertama yang terpikirkan bagiku. Kucoba untuk duduk.

"Hati-hati," seru seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30-an. Ia membantuku untuk duduk di tempat tidur yang tak nyaman ini. Ia mendirikan bantal di kepala tempat tidur itu untukku bersandar.

"Dimana?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Pertanyaan bodoh, karena aku sudah bisa memperkirakan dimana ini.

"_Beika Hospital_," jawab wanita itu.

Ha, 100 untukku!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi, khawatir. Hei, sebegitu menyedihkannya-kah keadaanku sekarang ini?

"Buruk, kepalaku sakit," jawabku seadanya. Hm, kepalaku berdenyut, sakit, dan terasa berputar.

"Hm, mungkin karena luka di kepalamu itu," opininya. Refleks, kusentuh kepalaku. Perban membalutnya. "Mungkin parah sekali, sampai kau pingsan selama dua hari sejak aku dan suamiku menemukanmu di _Tropical Land_."

Oh, begi- Heh? Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Dua haru?

"Hari apa ini?" tanyaku, masih dengan suara serak. Uh, tenggorokanku sakit.

"Hari Rabu, pukul 10:24 _A.M_," jawabnya lengkap.

Oh _Kami_, selama itu?

"Emm, bisakah kau memberitahu namamu?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Kami kesulitan menghubungi keluargamu, Nona..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

Oh... _WHAT THE HELL_? Ia bilang NONA? N-O-N-A? Apa maksudnya? Sungguh, lelucon yang tak lucu!

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku dengan suara senetral yang kubisa.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau sudah dua hari di sini, jadi mungkin keluargamu cemas dan menca-"

"Bukan itu!" potongku.

Kini wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu menjadi bingung. "Ha?"

"Kata NONA itu..." jawabku tak sabar.

Dan raut wajah wanita itu menjadi aneh. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Tanda tanya besar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Tak mungkin 'kan jika aku memanggilmu 'Tuan'?" tanyaanya dengan nada tak yakin.

Heh? Kini aku yang melongo.

"_For God's sake_! Ada apa ini?"

Eh, apa tadi? Kenapa suaraku seperti ini? Lengkingan yang begitu tinggi dan memekakkan telinga seperti seorang... WANITA?

Oh, kepalaku tambah sakit ketika pemikiran itu masuk ke kepalaku.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Wow, perhatian sekali kau!

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara bass yang baru masuk. Dokter.

"..." _Speechless_. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dokter, tolong periksa anak ini. Wajahnya picat dan katanya kepalanya sakit," kata wanita itu cepat.

Ketika dokter itu melangkah maju, aku berkata, "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya dokter itu, diikuti anggukan cemas dari wanita tadi dan seorang pria berambut coklat tebal yang baru kusadari keberadaannya.

"..." aku tak menjawab.

Kemudian aku mendengar helaan napas seseorang, yang kusadari itu adalah sang dokter.

"Okay," kata dokter itu dengan nada final. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau beritahu, apa yang membuatmu terluka?"

Kupandangi wajah sang dokter, lalu menjawab, "Seseorang memukul kepalaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membuntuti mereka..."

"Benarkah?" tanya pria satunya, yang kuperkirakan sebagai suami dari wanita tadi.

"Hmm..."

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya dokter lagi.

"..." aku tak menjawan. -lagi-

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita tadi.

"Bisakah aku meminjam cermin?" tanyaku. Ya, aku harus meyakinkan diriku, bukan?

"Untuk apa?" si dokter mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tak apa..."

Walau bingung, tapi dokter tadi mengambil sebuah cermin berukuran sekitar 20 x 30 cm dari laci di samping tempat tidurku. Kemudian menyerahkan cermin itu kepadaku.

Dag-Dig-Dug...

Jujur, aku merasa cemas jika pemikiran aneh tadi menjadi kenyataan. Perlahan kulihat pantulan wajahku di cermin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Hanya detak jam yang terdengar.

"GYAAA~!" jeritku. Uh-oh! Yang kulihat tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Tetapi...

... wajah asinglah yang kulihat. Dan sepertinya pemikiran buruk tadi benar-benar terjadi. Aku...

...

... jadi seorang wanita!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yang kulihat di cermin tadi adalah pantulan wajah seorang gadis! Terlihat dari garis wajahnya yang -tentunya- berbeda dengan seorang pemuda. (kecuali kalau mereka itu... ehem... mengalami penyimpangan orientasi seksual. Tahu maksud Lils, 'kan?) Garis wajah yang lembut, wajah pucat yang cantik, mata berwarna _blue aqua_ yang sedikit terbelalak, bibir pink pucat yang tipis... _Oh no_~ Dan kini baru kusadari bahwa rambut hitamku sudah mencapai pinggang dengan sedikit bergelombang seperti _kaasan_.

Aku tak berani melihat ke bawah!

"A-ada apa?" tanya wanita tadi. Aku kembali ke dunia nyata dan sadar bahwa masih ada 3 makhluk di ruangan ini.

"_N-nothing_..." jawabku terbata.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya dokter. Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya dokter lagi. Aku tak menjawab. Kupejamkan mataku dan bersandar kembali ke bantal. Ternyata, tanpa disadari aku sudah duduk tegak.

"Tinggalkan aku..." lirihku.

"A-ada a-"

"_Please_..."

"Oh, baiklah. Kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini untuk beristirahat. Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa tekan _nurse-call_ yang ada di samping tempat tidurmu. Kami permisi," kata dokter itu. Ketiga orang itu meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Setelah pintu tertutup, aku menghela napas panjang. Ini gila! Apa yang harus kulakukan?.

**_Tsuzuki._**

* * *

Bunuh Lils karna telat apdet. 3 bulan lebih! Bunuh Lils karna chapter yang begitu pendek ini! _Oh no_, Lils gak ada mood untuk melanjutkan _fict_ ini dengan kegiatan sekolah yang semakin menggila.. *_sigh_* Lils tahu kalau _chapter_ kemarin banyak kesalahan. Mungkin di _chapter_ ini juga. Jadi tolong _concrit_ ^^

**_Special thanks for:_**

**_Shoojo_**

**_Enji86_**

**_Shiho Kudo_**

**_mayraa_**

**_Iper Dark aka kakakku _**_yang seka__rang sombong banget_****

**_and you all  
_**


End file.
